


The Other Side

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, Crying, Fix-It, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Minor discussion of suicide, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, over use of the word hiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Thanos snaps his fingers, but Peter Parker doesn't disappear. Tony Stark does.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> im so goddam proud of this yall. ive been working on this for a long time and i am so excited for yall to read it!

They lost. 

They fought Thanos and lost. 

Peter can still feel how Tony had turned to dust under his hands. In his last moments, he had pulled the boy into a tight hug. 

_I’m sorry, Pete. I’m sorry, I couldn’t do better._

Peter longs for things to go back to normal. To go back to school, have lab days, go on missions, grow up like a normal teenager. But that’s not going to happen. His parents are dead, so are Ben and May, so are most of the Avengers, so is Tony Stark, along with half the population. There are only a few of them now. Only a few people left that Peter trusts. 

He thought he was going to die in space and deep down, he wanted it. It would have been so much easier to drift off in space then go back to Earth and face his harsh new reality. But he’s not that lucky. When Carol lands them at the compound, Peter is so weak and so hopeless that Nebula has to carry him off.

He’ll never forget the way Pepper screams and cries when she sees Tony isn’t with them. She sinks to her knees with a heart-wrenching sob, Happy immediately at her side. Everyone’s faces fall as they realize just how different life is about to be. Earth has lost her best defender. 

The first one to touch Peter is Rhodey. He takes Peter from Nebula’s arms, ignoring his own sorrow, he brings the boy inside and checks him over. He gives him food and water and they don’t talk. One of the best things about Rhodey, Peter realizes, is that he doesn’t push. Rhodey tucks Peter into bed that night. 

Peter never thought that life could be this difficult to live. 

Every day Peter wakes up and he feels like he can’t breathe. He gets too many panic attacks to even function, he’s not eating, and he won’t talk to anyone but Pepper and Rhodey. Everyone is worried about him, but he won’t let them help him. He feels guilty. Tony is dead and he isn’t and it really should be the other way around. After three weeks, Steve leaves the compound, Bruce not long after him and soon it’s just Pepper, Rhodey, Natasha, and Peter. But Peter knows they’ll leave him too.

Peter sits on the edge of the building, his feet dangling over the side. The sky is dark above him and this far away from the city, he can see stars. He likes coming up to the roof on nights like this. Nights where he can’t sleep and his hands are still covered with dust.

“Peter?” Pepper asks from behind him. 

“I’m not going to jump,” Peter says cooly. He knows Pepper doesn’t deserve it, but he can’t imagine why she would stay with him if it wasn’t out of pity.

“I know,” Pepper’s voice is closer now. “But there is something I need to tell you.”

Peter turns around to see Pepper with tears on her cheeks standing behind him. Ever since the snap, her dark circles have never gone away. He frowns. “What is it?” 

Pepper kneels down beside him, taking one of his hands in hers. “Peter, I’m pregnant.”

Peter’s heart stops, “Is it...?”

Pepper nods, “It’s Tony’s.” Peter wants to throw up at the sound of his name.

“How long have you known?” Peter fights to keep his voice even.

“Two weeks.” 

Peter nods, “Okay...” He looks down at his lap, “What happens now?” His voice is small. 

Pepper reaches out and gently touches his cheek, “I’m going to move out of the city.” Peter catches a sob in his throat. He knew. He knew she would leave too. “And I want you to come with me.” Peter freezes.

“Pepper-” Peter can think of so many reasons she shouldn’t want him. He is caught between wanting to stay close to her and not wanting to burden her with his issues when she is grieving.

“No, Peter, listen to me,” she squeezes his hand. “Rhodey’s coming too. You’re part of my family now.” She gives him a sympathetic look. “Peter, Tony loved you.” 

“Don’t.” Peter chokes. 

Pepper doesn’t listen, “Tony would want you to be safe, and happy, and taken care of. Besides, it might do you some good to get out of the city.”

Peter sighs, “I don’t know.”

She brushes his hair out of his face, “Think about it, yeah?” Peter nods.

A month later, Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey arrive at the cabin. It’s built by a lake with no neighbors and as big a backyard as anyone could want. Peter has never lived anywhere other than the city, so it’s unusual for him to see a house surrounded by nothing but trees. But his eyes are immediately drawn more to the lake. From here he can see a few ducks paddling in the shallow water. A soft summer breeze disrupts the still surface of the water.

Pepper turns around to where Peter is sitting in the backseat, “Ready?” Peter nods and walks around to the trunk of the car. Rhodey gently squeezes the boy’s shoulder as he passes him some of the boxes. 

The inside of the house is cozy, despite being near twice the size of Peter and May’s apartment. But it’s empty of any personal possessions. It has furniture but it’s lacking things that make a house a home, paintings, photos, knick-knacks. Peter sets the boxes down in the entryway. “Peter,” Rhodey says as he sets his boxes down. “I can get the rest of the boxes. Why don’t you explore the house a bit?”

“Okay.” Peter nods. The first thing he finds is a living room. A stone fireplace is the centerpiece of the room, a large tv hanging above it. The couches and chairs are soft and plush as well as covered with blankets. From there he wanders into the kitchen and finally to the bedrooms. Four of them. Pepper had told him that the second one on the left is his. When he walks in, the room is empty except for a large bed and dresser. He walks over the windows and jerks open the curtains. The view from his window is of the lake. He can see the weathered dock and the sun glinting off of the water. He takes a deep breath.

After two weeks, the last box is finally unpacked and the small family has developed a routine. Rhodey will wake Peter up at seven or eight and they’ll make breakfast together. After the three of them have had breakfast, they split off until lunch. Pepper will read or watch tv or paint while Rhodey gets updates from Natasha. And Peter will grab his camera and go outside until lunch. Since moving out of the city, he has picked up photography again. He likes that he can focus life through the small lens. His favorite photos are the ones of the lake, he’s entranced by the way the sun and shadows hit the water. Every few weeks Pepper and Rhodey pick out their favorites and hang them up around the house.

When dinner comes around, it’s a family event to make it together. They discuss their days sometimes, but most often they just work in companionable silence. After dinner, they curl up on the couch and watch movies or read books until Rhodey or Pepper says it’s bedtime. Peter hates sleeping. He hates the dark. He hates how his mind keeps conjuring images of Tony turning to dust beneath his fingers. Rhodey will almost always wake him up before it gets too bad and then stay with him until he’s asleep again. 

And so the cycle continues over and over again. But then Peter’s baby sister is born. Morgan Stark. The best thing to ever happen to Peter. She is the perfect child, never cries and is always happy to see her mom, uncle, and big brother. At first, Peter thought that he would be Morgan’s uncle, like Happy and Rhodey. When Pepper hands him the baby, she says, “This is your big brother, Morgan.” Peter’s heart melts. _Big brother._

One night, Peter wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. He calms himself down quickly, he’s gotten quite good at that since Morgan was born. But then he hears Morgan start crying in the room beside him. He pulls himself out of bed, his own pain pales in comparison to the horrendous sound of his sister’s screams. Since Rhodey and Pepper aren’t awake yet, she must have just started crying. 

“Hi, baby girl,” he says softly when he walks into the room. Morgan’s room is lit softly by a Spiderman night light in the corner of the room, Rhodey got it for her when they built the nursery. Peter leans down and lifts her into his arms, “What’s wrong Mo?” He asks as he sinks down into the cushy chair into the corner. “Did you have a nightmare?” He smiles at her, “Can I tell you a secret? I did too. I know it’s scary, but I promise that when you open your eyes, everything will be okay. You know why?” Morgan has stopped crying and now stares up at Peter with wide eyes. “Because your mommy, your uncle, and I will always protect you. And you have someone special watching over you.” Peter fights off tears, “You don’t know him, but your daddy is the greatest hero I have ever known and he is watching over us and keep us all safe.” Peter holds her a little tighter, “He will never let anything hurt us.”

“Peter?” Rhodey’s tired voice comes from the doorway. Peter looks up, blinking past his tears. “Are you alright?” Rhodey walks into the room with a slight frown.

Peter nods, “Yeah. I’m fine. She was crying.”

“Do you want me to take her?”

“No,” Peter looks down at the baby in his arms with a fond smile. “I, um, I was just telling her about...” Peter chokes. “...Tony.” He bites his lip to keep from crying. If Rhodey has any shock to Peter saying Tony’s name, he disguises it well.

Rhodey kneels beside Peter, touching his arm, “Why don’t you go back to bed?”

Peter shakes his head, “Rhodey...I miss him so much.”

Rhodey reaches up and touches Peter’s cheek, “I know, Pete. I do too. Every day.” Rhodey gently eases Morgan out of Peter’s arms and carries her back to the crib. He crouches down in front of Peter again. Peter falls into his arms, seeking comfort only May and Tony used to provide. “You can’t keep this bottled up anymore.” Rhodey rubs his back gently, “Tomorrow I’ll call my therapist and see if she can get you in this week. Does that sound good?”

Peter nods desperately. 

As Morgan grows up, she hears all about her dad. The Invincible Iron Man. She hears all about how brave he was, how much good he did in the world, and most of all his adventures with his partner in crime, the Amazing Spiderman. For her third birthday, Rhodey gives her a fake gauntlet and mask. Peter has to bite his lip to keep himself from crying when she runs around pretending to shoot stuff saying that she is just like daddy. 

They have a good life. They’re starting to move on, to grow and to live in this new world. Peter even changes his last name to match Pepper and Morgan’s after Morgan turns four. When he turns twenty-one, it marks five years since the snap. He and Pepper and Rhodey share memories of Tony and May and everyone they lost. But it’s bittersweet. They’re as happy as they can be. 

But then Natasha, Steve, and Scott show up at their door. 

_Time travel._ “It could work.” Peter says. “We could get them all back.” He doesn’t tell anyone but that night, but after Morgan has gone to bed, he starts working. It takes him three months of no sleep and long, strenuous work before...

“Holy shit...” He gasps as the words ‘Test Successful’ appear on the screen before him. It works. He just invented time travel. He just _invented_ time travel. They could fix everything. Get them all back. May, Tony, Sam, Bucky, T’challa, MJ, Ned, everyone. Tony could meet his daughter. Tony could be _alive_.

“Shit!” A small voice repeats behind him. Peter whirls around to see Morgan sitting on the steps, watching him with her large doe eyes. 

Peter raises an eyebrow at the girl, “What did you just say?”

Morgan smiles, “Shit!” She repeats happily

“That’s not your word, is it, Mo?” Peter gives the girl a look.

Morgan sighs, “Noooo.”

Peter smiles, “Who is it?”

“Mommy’s.”

“Very good.” Peter stands up and walks over to her, offering her a hand. “You hungry?” Morgan nods and eagerly takes Peter’s hand and drags him into the kitchen. 

When he tells Pepper and Rhodey, Pepper cries. She hugs him as tight as possible and kisses the top of his head. Rhodey runs off to call Natasha and tell her the news. The next day he is driving with Rhodey back into the city to meet up with the rest of the Avengers. The first thing Natasha does when she sees him is pull him into a tight hug and thank him over and over again. Everyone is emotional and hugging and crying. But Peter’s mind is racing, running over and over anything. They’re about to go back in time and save everyone.

Peter tries to fight Rhodey when he tells him he can’t come on the time heist. He’s an adult now, he invented time travel for god sake. But then Rhodey throws Pepper and Morgan at him, how much they need him if Rhodey gets hurt. So Peter stays behind. He gives them all long hugs and wishes them luck. _See you in a minute._

But Natasha doesn’t back. 

Peter is heartbroken. Out of all the Avengers, she was the only one to stay in touch with him when he moved out of the city. But to be honest, he never knew her as well as any of the other Avengers. He wished he did. But they don’t have time to dwell on what’s happened. They can mourn once their job is done.

When Bruce snaps, Peter is the first to notice the changes. The sun seems to shine a bit brighter as if the sun itself knows that peace is returning to the world. Peter nearly burst into tears when a bird lands on a branch in front of him and starts chirping happily. He’s going to see everyone again. 

After five long years.

Then the compound explodes. Peter doesn’t know where he is. He can hear someone shouting his name, but his head is buzzing too much for him to understand what’s going on. Something is on top of him, holding him in place. He can’t breathe, dust forms a thick coat on his lungs. Suddenly he’s fifteen years old again. 

_C’mon, Spiderman._

Peter fights off the flashback he knows is coming. He can’t deal with that right now. He shoves the memory into a far corner of his mind and focuses on the here and now. He tenses his muscles and raises himself up like he’s doing a push-up, the concrete on top of him moving as well. He finally is able to move enough to slide himself out from under the building. 

He exhales a sigh of relief, coughing the dust. He quickly checks himself over, nothign bleeding or broken. He can deal with bruised and cracked for now. 

“Rhodey!” He shouts. “Where are you!”

Rhodey’s voice echoes from below him, “Way under you, Pete. Try to get up as far as you can, see if you can get out!”

Peter frowns, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry about me!”

Peter can hear the others shouting to each other about where they are and what to do, but Peter ignores them. His suit forms over him as he climbs higher and higher. 

“Hello, Peter,” Karen greets sweetly. “Long time no see.”

Peter smiles at the farmilar voice, “Hiya, Karen. I missed you. Can you help me out of here?”

It took him three years to be able to put the suit back on. But he since he was living so far from the city, there was really no need for Spiderman. He resigned to put the suit in the attic and never to see it again. But it turned out that Morgan’s favorite superhero was Spiderman (Iron Man was a close second). So Peter put on the suit to take Morgan for a swing around the lake and such. Karen seemed to have a strange fondness for the girl as well.

After a few more minutes of climbing through the shifting stone, Peter’s head finally surfaces from the rubble. On the ruins of the compound, he sees Steve and Thor facing off Thanos. Peter freezes. The Avengers killed Thanos five years ago. What is going on? But he shrugs and decides to go with the flow, he did invent time travel after all. He pulls himself to his feet just in time to see Steve catch Mjölnir. Peter starts running towards the battlefield, but he is stopped in his tracks by hundreds and hundreds of yellow and orange portals opening up and around him.

He stumbles back in awe, turing to see all of them. Tears well in his eyes at the sight, but be fights them off. Dr. Strange must be alive. Which means- No. He needs to focus. From the portals emerge thousands of Wakandan warriors. Sam flies overhead, talking to Steve. Wanda’s red magic powers her flight until she delicately touches down on the ground, her face filled with determination. And Peter can see the glint of Bucky’s medal arm. But Peter’s eyes are drawn to the Iron Man suit hovering mid-air, robotic eyes narrowed in determination. 

Peter has to stop himself from crumbling to his knees and sobbing. _He’s alive._. But the moment is gone when Steve calls for them all to assemble and the battle begins. They all run quickly, towards Thanos’s army. Peter relies solely on his spider-sense to keep him safe. He’s kicking a hitting and fighting and he doesn’t even know where he is anymore. He gets a hold of the gauntlet for a second, but Carol takes it from him shortly after. He gets a ride on Mjölnir and Valkerie’s pegasus and then on his mom’s armour. 

Peter is losing steam when he is knocked onto his back and he doesn’t know if he has the strength to get back up. He feels like he is about to pass out. But then Iron Man touches down in front of him. 

“Hiya, kid.” And it’s Tony’s voice. _Tony_ who he hasn’t seen in five years. Tony who he never thought he’d see again. Tony who’s daughter he helped raise. Tony who’s last name he now has. Tony who he has missed for 1,893 days. 

Tony’s helmet clicks away and Peter tugs his mask off. It’s the same man who disappeared in his hands all those years ago. Tony looks at him curiously and reaches out to touch his cheek. “You have stubble.” He says with a small laugh. Peterlets out a teary laughs and throws himself into his mentor’s arms, the only thing he’s wanted for five years. “Woah, woah, woah.” Tony says as he catches him. “It’s okay.” Tony holds him even tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Peter nods as he pulls away from Tony, “I missed you a whole lot, Mr. Stark.” Tony smiles, but the moment is gone when Peter tugs Tony down to avoid Valkyrie fighting Thanos’s army. Peter tumbles to the side and gets separated from Tony.

Peter doesn’t see Tony again until the second snap. He can dimly hear Tony saying, “And I am...Iron Man.” He whips around to see Tony kneeling in front of Thanos, his fingers poised to snap. But just before he can complete the action, Carol appears by his side and grabs his hand, her yellow glow partly covering him. 

He snaps and a white light covers the battlefield.

Peter sits with Morgan and Pepper in the waiting room. He plays a quiet game of go fish with his little sister while Pepper watches. Peter presses down every thought running through his mind, he just got Tony back, he can’t die now. He still has to meet his daughter. 

“Mrs. Stark?” Helen Cho asks from the doorway. Peter’s hands still on the cards as Pepper walks up to the doctor and they start talking quietly. Peter’s heart thumps so loudly in his chest, he is sure Morgan must hear it. _He’s dead. He’s dead. He got him back just to lose him again._

Pepper nods at something Cho is saying and turns back to look at Peter and Morgan, “Peter, can you come here, sweetie?” Pepper asks. “Bring your sister.” _She wouldn’t ask for Morgan if he died._ Peter tells himself over and over again, with each step it takes to reach his mom. As soon as Peter is within arm’s reach, she puts her arm around him and smiles down at Morgan. “Are you ready to see your dad?” And Peter thinks his heart flies away. He knows that Morgan is talking a mile a minute, but he can’t hear anything. Pepper must see the look on his face because she pulls him into a tight hug and whispers. “He’s okay, baby. He’s just fine.” Peter clutches closer to Pepper. “You alright to see him?” She asks softly.

Peter nods, “Yeah.” He bites his lip, “Mom? What if were too different now?” 

Pepper frowns, “What do you mean, baby?”

Peter shrugs, “Nothing. Sorry.” Pepper gives him a concerned look but doesn’t say anything. Peter reaches down offers his hand to Morgan and she takes it, giving him the same concerned look he got from their mother. “I’m okay, Morgan.” She doesn’t look like she believes him, but she doesn’t say anything as they follow Pepper and Helen down the hallway. 

Every step seems to take a thousand years. His feet plod over and over again down the linoleum hallway. Morgan walks a bit faster than Peter, dragging him slightly behind her. Finally, they arrive at a door with a card that reads: STARK. Pepper looks one last time over to her kids before opening the door. 

Inside, Tony is sitting up in bed. His face is clean and the small cuts are held together by bandages. But Peter’s attention is drawn to Tony’s right arm, or rather lack thereof. His right arm ends just before his bicep starts. 

When Tony sees Pepper and Peter his eyes fill with tears. And then he sees the little girl holding Peter’s hand and he gasps, clapping his hand over his mouth. Pepper walks over to Tony and kisses his cheek, “Hey, Pep,” he says softly, his attention drawn to the woman in front of him. “Five years?” 

Pepper nods through her tears, gently touching his cheek. “We missed you so much.” Pepper leans down and gently hugs him. “You ready to meet your daughter?”

“My...” He covers his mouth again. “She’s...mine?”

Pepper nods, “Pete?” Peter nods and walks over to the bedside, gently pulling his sister behind him. Morgan seems tentative, hiding behind Peter’s legs and peeking out to look at the man she’s only heard stories about. 

Tony smiles down at her through his tears, “Hello. What’s your name?”

“Morgan,” the girl says quietly. Tony’s breath gets caught in his throat. “Are you my daddy?” Morgan asks innocently.

Tony nods with a wide smile, “I am.” Morgan looks up at Peter questioningly. 

“It’s alright,” he says quietly. Morgan nods and walks slowly towards Tony. Pepper gently lifts the little girl up onto the hospital bed. Morgan sits criss-cross-applesauce on the bed beside Tony, only a few inches from touching the man.

Pepper turns to Peter and touches his arm, “Why don’t we let them have a moment?” Peter nods and Pepper guides him out of the room and back into the waiting room. Peter curls up against his mother, gentle sobs rolling through his body. 

Pepper frowns, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“He-he didn’t even look-look at me,” Peter cries. Pepper hugs him tight and gently pets his hair. “Why didn’t he?”

Pepper sighs, “He’s been through a lot, he just found out he has a daughter. You need to be patient with him.”

Peter shakes his head, “What if-what if he doesn’t want me in his family?”

“Oh, honey...” Pepper squeezes the boy even tighter. “He would be crazy not to. You’re my child, so that makes you his too. Besides, you’ve been his kid since you met him seven years ago.”

Peter sniffs, “Yeah?” 

Pepper nods, kissing the top of his head, “Yeah.”

“Petey!” A shrill voice shouts behind them. Peter sits up to see Morgan running towards him with a wide smile. Peter lifts Morgan into his lap and she frowns when she sees his face. She gently touches his cheek with her small hand, “Why are you sad?”

Peter shakes his head, “I’m not, I’m just...glad he’s okay.”

“Daddy wants to see you,” she says proudly. 

Peter smiles and kisses the top of her head, “Thank you, Mo.”

Pepper kisses the top of his head and pushes him to stand up. Peter wipes his eyes before walking back down the hallway. His hand still on the doorknob, remembering what Pepper said, he opens the door.

“Peter Parker.” Tony says in disbelief when he walks in. 

Peter smiles as he walks towards the man, “It’s Stark now.” A wave of shock crosses Tony’s face but quickly morphs into happiness. 

“Peter Stark.” Tony sounds choked up. Peter nods. “You’re so grown up.” Peter sits down on the edge of the bed as Tony reaches up to touch his face with his left hand. “I can’t believe I missed it all.”

Peter shakes his head, tears dripping down his cheeks, “It’s not your fault.” Peter bites his wobbling lip, “I missed you every day for five years. I never thought I’d get to see you again.” Tony reaches up and brushes away Peter’s cheeks. Peter sniffs, “I...I don’t know what to say.”

Tony gives him a watery smile, “You invented time travel.”

Peter laughs, “Yeah...yeah I did.” He looks down at his hands, “Mr. Stark-

“Nope.” Tony cuts him off. “Nope. You’re not calling me that.”

Peter frowns, “What should I call you then?”

“What do you call Pepper?”

Peter blushes, “Mom.” Tony grins. Thankfully, the conversation is cut off by a small knock on the door. “Come in!” Peter calls, twisting to face the door. The door swings open and Morgan bolts into the room, Pepper following behind her with a fond smile. Morgan makes grabby hands to Peter so he lifts her up onto the bed next to him. Tony’s face brightens at the sight of his little girl. Pepper walks over and stands behind Peter, kissing the top of his head. 

Tony smiles, “Hello.” Morgan clambers onto Tony’s other side, cuddling up against his chest, “You tired, little miss?” He asks. The girl nods and her eyes droop shut. Tony watches her for another moment before looking up at Pepper and Peter, who both wear fond smiles. Tony gives Peter a watery smile, “Get in here.” 

“Are you sure?” Peter asks.

Tony scoffs, “What? You too old to cuddle with your old man?”

Peter rolls his eyes, looking at Tony’s bandages with concern. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Come here, squirt. I’ll be fine.” 

Peter tentatively lays his head down on Tony’s chest, curling his legs up. And as he falls asleep he hears Pepper ask Tony, “Do you want to know?”

Peter feels Tony’s hand brush affectionately through his hair. “No. We have an entire lifetime for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this or hmu on tumblr (@romeoandjulietyouwish)! I am doing whumptober so be sure to check out my tumblr or my account on ao3 if you want to see that!


End file.
